Puberty
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Complete! Everyone goes through it, and just about everyone is glad when it's over. Follow Aang as he journeys through the murky waters of... puberty! Rated M for Kataang romance/sexuality. LEMON through the link in final chapter!
1. Growth

**Puberty**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: M for Kataang romance/sexuality.**

**Summary: Everyone goes through it, and just about everyone is glad when it's over. This is the story of Aang's next great journey through the murky waters of *gasp* puberty!**

**Disclaimer: In Haiku form!**

_**Avatar is great**_

_**The show is owned by two dudes**_

_**Bryke is so awesome!**_

**LES: For the longest time, this story has been finished. Why haven't I posted it yet if it's finished? Well… because I finished this story during the time when FFnet was having lots of issues with uploading stories. Just I just uploaded this story on Kataang Forever and then forgot about it. But… since it's been a while since I've been able to post any new stories, I might as well assist in helping you guys catch up. This was something that I threw together in the final days of "Duty Versus Love". It is neither big nor epic, but lots of Kataang fluff plus a Lemon at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Growth<strong>

One would think that now that the war was over, the members of the gang that had saved the world would have very little to do. Well... you'd only be half right.

The only thing that Toph seemed to want to do these days was hang out in Ba Sing Se, challenge every Earthbender she met to a duel, and then destroy them utterly with her Earthbending skills. This was occasionally broken up with bouts of finishing Aang's Earthbending training.

Sokka had become even lazier than Toph, and seeing as he was a revered member of Team Avatar and could have an army of servants as his beck and call at any moment, it only worsened the problem. He seemed content to sit around and tell stories of his adventures with the Avatar (read: brag about how he taught Aang everything he knew and how he personally defeated the Firelord and thereby earning Aang's unending gratitude.) The only person who seemed to tolerate Sokka's antics were his girlfriend, Suki, despite the fact that she had personally witnessed Aang, not Sokka, defeat the Firelord.

But that's where the laziness ended. Zuko, it went without saying, was very busy these days. As the Firelord, he had to run a whole country that had nearly been crippled by the war and its subsequent end. Zuko was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do about the Earth Kingdom colonies and the people who made their livelihood on the war. Finding work and housing for millions of people was no small feat. He traveled to Ba Sing Se when he could to visit his friends there, and would occasionally continue Aang's training, but Aang was receiving most of his training from Iroh these days.

Katara's life pretty much continued as it had during the war, except with a lot less running and fighting. A mother hen's work is never done, and the duties of one continued even when the war had ended. Now, instead of maintaining their various campsites, she had a house in the capital to look after. One day, while Katara was cooking lunch for the rest of the family, Sokka took his teasing a little too far and asked her when she and Aang had eloped, because she was acting like such a wife. He had spent the rest of the day frozen upside down to the ceiling.

Aang, of course, was extremely busy. He never would have believed that things would only get busier once he had defeated the Firelord. He was just under the level of being a fully realized Avatar (people took to calling him a proficient Avatar) because he had Mastered both Air, Water, and the Avatar State, and he was just a few weeks away from Mastering Earth and about a month or two away from Mastering Fire. Now he had two types of Bending training and meetings from dawn until dusk. Even then, his work didn't end. He spent most of his evenings answering correspondence from around the world and going over his notes for meetings for the next day. Katara had lost track of the number of times in the last few weeks that she had checked on him in his room late and night, not to find him in bed, but find him hunched over his desk, passed out on his work. She would get Sokka to come and help her move him to his bed, much to her older brother's annoyance.

But there was one more, pleasant reason that Aang and Katara were so busy, and that was because they were cultivating a blooming relationship. Because of their insane work schedules, most of their moments were stolen moments between training, meetings, and housekeeping duties. These stolen moments were not wasted on little chaste kisses, but were moments of exploding, pent up passion between the two. It was more than enough to get Sokka to protest and tell them to 'get a room', which only led to more venomous protesting when they tried to follow his advice.

Aang felt like today was his lucky day, however. Toph had finished his Earthbending training abruptly when she had gotten word that another powerful Earthbender was in Ba Sing Se, the most powerful Earthbender in the Northern Earth Kingdom, it was said. She could not resist a challenge like that and had rushed away, mid-drill.

Aang had stopped Earthbending, confused, and then checked the time. He nearly shouted with joy when he realized that he had over an hour before he had to go meet with Iroh for his Firebending training. Without a second thought of Earthbending, and barely even taking the time to put his shirt back on, he rushed into the house.

"Katara! Katara, are you around?" Aang called, hoping that she had not all ready left for the market like she said she was going to do today.

"Aang?" Katara leaned out of the kitchen. "What's going on? I thought you were going to be training with Toph for another hour."

Aang rushed over and pulled her into his arms, causing Katara to yelp with delight. "She got word of some hot-shot Earthbender in the city and she ran off." Aang said.

Despite herself, Katara frowned. "I need to talk to her about this. Your training is more important than inflating her ego."

"Please, Katara, don't." Aang begged. "Iroh never lets me leaving training early and the day those meetings are done on time will be the day that I eat Appa. Toph leaving early is the best time I have to spend with you."

Katara smiled playfully as she leaned into him. "Your training is more important than me, too."

"Nothing is more important than you." Aang said firmly, pressing a confident kiss to her lips.

Katara sighed happily, returning his kiss for everything she was worth. Despite her ample protests that he should concentrate on his training rather than her, she couldn't deny that some dark part of her, the selfish part, thoroughly enjoyed it when Aang played hooky from his duties to simply be with her. It made her feel like the most important thing in the world to Aang, and to be the most important person to the most important person in the whole world was mind-boggling and a breath-taking concept.

She fisted her hands in his robes, drawing him closer to her without even the tiniest complaint falling from his lips, only an explosion of more passion as he deepened the kiss, thoroughly pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue.

Katara moaned softly as she felt him rest his hands on her hips, gently holding her to him. She pulled back slightly, grinned at him, and then leaned forward to kiss him.

It was then that she noticed...

She pulled back, shocked, and stared at him with a bit more confusion, and leaned forward again, kissing him. Aang had caught the look on her face and, while he did return her kiss, he wondered what was going through her mind to make her look like that. "Um... Katara?" Aang asked softly when she pulled away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh... it's just that..." Katara paused, staring at him, confirming consciously what her subconscious had probably known for some time. "I just never realized before... how much taller you are now from when we first met you."

"Huh?" Aang asked.

"It's just that... when we first met, you barely came up to my nose... and now we're practically eye-to-eye." Katara said. It was true, within a few months, Aang had suddenly grown so much that he was probably just an inch shorter than she was.

"Oh..." Aang said, looking at her and suddenly realizing that they were eye-to-eye. "Wow... uh, I've never noticed. But I guess you're right. I don't ever remember growing this fast."

"It's all a part of growing up." Katara said.

"So... there's nothing wrong with me growing this fast?" Aang asked.

"Nope." Katara said. "In fact... I quite like it. It will probably only be a few more months before you're taller than me."

"Really?" Aang asked, sounding amazing and very relieved.

Katara laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes, really." She said. "But, you know, Aang... I like you just the way you are... whether you are shorter or taller than me... my love for you is not going to change."

"Mine won't either." Aang said, pulling her into another kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered against her lips. "Though I have to admit, it's going to be great when you have to lean up on your toes to kiss me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tiger." Katara joked. "You've got some more inches to go yet."

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Pointless Kataang fluff. Sometimes, it's the best kind.<strong>


	2. Hunger

**LES: This is the idea that spawned the entire story. God, this is the only thing I miss about puberty...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Hunger<strong>

Katara stared across the table in shock at her thirteen year old boyfriend.

She had just served lunch a few minutes ago, and Aang was all ready on his second helping of noodles. He was stuffing them in his mouth so fast that he didn't even have time to swallow properly. Instead, his cheeks were puffed out in an effort to contain the vast amount of food in his mouth, and noodles spilling out of his mouth.

"Um... Aang." Katara said slowly.

Upon hearing his name, Aang looked up, noodles still spilling from his mouth. With a few big swallows, he managed to get all the food down. "What?"

"There's plenty of food." Katara said. "You don't have to eat like you haven't eaten in the last week."

"Oh." Aang said, setting down his chopsticks. "Sorry. I don't know what's going on. I'm just really hungry."

"Oh, is that all?" Katara asked. "Because for a minute, I thought you had turned into Sokka."

"Well, then it's a good thing that thought only crossed your mind for a minute." Aang said. "Because I don't think you'd want your brother kissing you."

Katara snorted. "Okay, stop. That's just gross." She said. "About as gross as you inhaling those noodles like they are your last meal. Seriously, Aang, I think that you just ate a week's worth of food in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry." Aang said. "I don't know what's going on. I'm just... hungry all the time. It's like I can't I can't get full no matter how much I eat."

"Dude, Katara, just let him be." A third person joined the table. The two rolled their eyes as Sokka sat down and began serving himself enough food that it dwarfed the amount of food on Aang's bowl. "It's just a normal part of being a teenager. The boy is growing. He needs more food so he doesn't stay a little shrimp forever."

"Gee, thanks Sokka. Nice to know that you think of me as just a little shrimp." Aang said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you refuse to eat muscle-building foods like meat." Sokka said, digging into the only foods on the table that Aang had not touched, the meat. "Meat builds muscles. Everyone knows that."

"Apparently it doesn't help your brains very much." Katara said jokingly, and she and Aang laughed.

"Sure, make fun of me all you want. You're just jealous." Sokka said proudly, stuffing food in his mouth even worse than Aang.

For the rest of the meal, Katara entertained herself by playing a one-sided game of footsies with Aang, smiling shyly while she ran her foot up his calf, and laughing as he choked on his food every time her foot began to creep past his knee.

Several minutes later, their lunch was interrupted by a knock at the door and Aang, probably eager to get away from Katara and her wicked foot, volunteered to get up and see who was at the door.

He got up and rushed to the door, thinking that it was some sort of urgent Avatar business. It had been entirely too long since something bad had happened, and he was overdue. However, when he opened the door, it was just a really confused looking man from a local food place.

"Um... yeah..." The man began. "We got an order for a ton of food from the Avatar, but we figured it was just a prank." The man gestured to the boxes and boxes that he had stacked behind him, a lot of expensive food. The delivery man explained the situation, that they had prepared all this food for the Avatar before their boss had stopped them, telling them that the Avatar couldn't have ordered it, and now they didn't know what to do with all this food, and they didn't want to just throw away an afternoon's work.

Aang rolled his eyes. "I'll take it anyway." He said, paying the delivery man an unholy amount of money and apologizing for the trouble. He was really lucky that, because he was the Avatar, he rarely had to pay for anything so that he could save up his money for monstrous expenses like this. Thankfully, he also had a team of helpers who were willing to carry the vast amount of food into the house for him.

He left them to their work and walked back into the kitchen, carrying a single take-out box as proof. "Who was it, Aang?" Katara asked.

"It was another prank food delivery." Aang said, setting the box down on the table. "There are about a hundred more of these boxes being stored away now."

"Oh man, again? Bad luck." Sokka said.

"Thankfully they knew it was a prank." Aang said. "But it was okay; I paid for the boxes anyway."

"Why would you pay for a fake food delivery?" Katara asked. "I know that we get a lot of stuff free, but we do need that money!"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Aang said. "The one who made the prank order will pay me back."

"Any ideas?" Sokka asked. "That sounds like a Toph thing to me."

"Maybe, but Toph would probably be smart enough to not only avoid ordering from a place that I love to go to and are well aware of my eating habits... but would also be smart enough to not order any meat in my name." Aang opened the box, revealing that it was, indeed, an assortment of different meats. "I don't eat meat! Thank the Spirits that the manager knew I didn't eat meat and stopped them. And who would be dumb enough to order a hundred boxes of meat in my name?"

As one, Aang and Katara glared at Sokka. He stared back at them, glancing between their disapproving eyes before he cracked under Katara's glare. "Hey, I was forced to desperate measures! You never get enough meat for me, Katara! All because of veggie-boy here!"

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"No, it's all right, Katara." Aang said. "I said that he'd pay, and he will. Don't you remember that since you're basically working for me, I'm in charge of how much money you get for the work you do in my name?"

Sokka's face fell. He had obviously forgotten. Katara smiled smugly.

"So, I'll just be taking the money I normally would give to you and using it to pay our food bills for the next month." Aang said casually. "Hey, Katara, I'm still really hungry. Do you think that fancy new place in the upper ring is still taking reservations for tonight?"

"For the Avatar, definitely." Katara said, smiling.

"Well, I definitely think I'm in the mood for some of the most delicious... _expensive_ food in Ba Sing Se tonight." Aang continued. "We could both go... make a date of it. And we can order whatever we want."

"It is awfully expensive Aang." Katara reminded him playfully.

"Price is no object." Aang said. "It's on me tonight... well; actually, it's on Sokka."

Sokka let out a sound that sounded something like "Meep!"

"Then I'll go get ready for tonight. Love you, babe." Katara said, kissing her boyfriend soundly, and drawing another angry sound from Sokka.

"Oh, Sokka... one last thing... you're not eating anything else until all that meat is gone. And I mean _all of it_." Aang said firmly. He started walking away to go send a message to the restaurant that he wanted a table for two for that evening (which he would get after the host bumped two nobles down the waiting list to make room for the Avatar and his girlfriend.)

Sokka sat frozen where he was. He was not worried about Katara eating away his pay. The girl ate like a bird. But with Aang eating enough food to rival Appa, he was sure that he was about to become very... very broke.

He was about to celebrate that at least he had his meat, when he realized that he only had a few hours at the most before it started to go past its prime, and he wouldn't put it past that evil Avatar to make him eat the meat anyway.

Groaning with resentment, Sokka went off to get his new lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Ha-ha. Aang proves that he's even more evil then Sokka. And that, children, is why you never prank your boss! Best part of being a teenager in my opinion... being able to eat all the time. Eating is one of life's pleasures, and when you're a teenager, you don't need an excuse to eat your weight in food every week.<strong>


	3. Voice

**LES: I realize that this is a little out of order, because Aang's voice was all ready starting to drop in the show. But this was mainly because his voice actor was getting older rather than Aang himself. So I'm having Aang's voice change at fourteen instead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Voice<strong>

When Aang passed fourteen years of age, Katara suddenly realized that she had begun to look forward to those dull, boring political meetings a lot more. This was mainly because it gave her the chance to listen to Aang talk for hours on end.

When they were together, they rarely spoke with each other, and not for the reason you might think. It was because they had an innate understanding of each other. Words were often not necessary after a year of friendship and another year of dating; all they had to do was look into each other's eyes to know what the other was thinking.

Perhaps this explained why Katara never noticed his voice starting to creep down into a lower octave, transforming into a rich tenor that she could listen to for hours, which is exactly what she did during these meetings.

The actual meaning of what Aang was saying continually slipped her mind, something about the continued rehabilitation of the former Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, and simply listened to the pitch of his voice.

A few months ago, his voice had been at its worst, just beginning the transition to a lower man's voice, and it broke several times a day. But now his voice had mostly settled and it only broke very occasionally. Katara was more pleased then anyone that Aang had made the transition relatively smoothly. Sokka's voice had broken almost constantly for a year before it settled.

Aang, however, was still mortified even though the transition was relatively painless for him. He hadn't experienced how bad it could get, so he was living in a personal hell every time his voice broke, especially in a meeting as a blush would creep up his face and his expression said everything: 'please don't point out that my voice just cracked up.'

No one ever did. Thankfully for Aang, a vast majority of the delegates at the meetings were men and, while they were a long time finished with puberty, they remembered how mortifying it was to be going through that stage in your life. They always pretended to not notice when the Avatar's voice cracked.

But those moments were now behind Aang. His voice was now glorious, rich and deep, though not as deep as Sokka's. But the best part of his voice was when he would lean close to her ear and whisper softly that he loved her. She had never doubted his love for her, but before he had inadvertently sounded like a child being over-dramatic with a crush. Now his deeper voice had changed the confession of love into a man expressing the depth of his feelings to the woman he loved. Those whispered words never failed to send a slight shiver down Katara's body these days.

Suddenly, Aang stopped speaking and the others began to gather their things and stand up. Katara jolted to alertness, realizing that the meeting was now over. She stared in shock at the position of the sun, and realized that she had been listening to the pitch of Aang's voice for over an hour without taking in a single word.

Feeling embarrassed at her massive lapse in concentration, Katara began to gather her things as well, but gasped in shock when her boyfriend suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Aang!"

"You're worse than I am in these meetings." Aang said playfully with his new deeper voice. "I get bored all the time, but I always manage to pay attention."

Katara blushed. "I don't know what you're..."

"Come now, Katara, your eyes were glazed over for the last hour of my speech. Your eyes always get unfocused when your mind is drifting to something else." Aang said.

_Busted._ Katara realized. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I never meant to not pay attention to your speech. I was just a little..." Katara swallowed thickly as he leaned closer to her from across the table. "... distracted."

"Distracted, huh?" Aang asked. "Well, I sometimes get distracted as well, but I can't let that stop me from paying attention in meetings."

"Oh, then I guess it was some other guy I saw yesterday drooling all over his notes when a certain Water Tribe girl gave her speech." Katara poked back playfully.

"I can drool and listen at the same time." Aang said. "Because I'm great like that." He paused, leaning even closer to her, making the blush deepen on her cheeks. "Just out of curiosity... just what do you find so distracting about me?"

"Your, um... your voice." Katara confessed.

"Oh..." Aang breathed slowly. "Then I guess I'm not the only one who is glad that it's finally stopped breaking every time I got excited. I was just starting to think that this whole voice-changing thing was a big cosmic joke made to make men look like idiots."

"Well, your voice doesn't make you come off as an idiot now." Katara said. "But you are right; you did look a little foolish every time your voice jumped up a few octaves."

Aang blushed. "You have to remind me of that?" He asked, a look of betrayal on his face.

"Hey, it doesn't matter now." Katara said, finally leaning closer into him. "Your new voice really suits you. It's really..." She paused, blushing.

"Just say it, Katara." Aang whispered, brushing his lips against hers, a small whine escaping her mouth at the brief contact.

"Sexy." Katara whispered, still blushing.

His lips were so close that Katara anticipated a breath-taking kiss. But she was shocked when, instead of a kiss, he pulled away from her, raised his hands in triumph, and yelled. "Yes! I've finally broken through the Ice Queen to the woman within!"

"Okay," Katara gave him a quick playful smack. "I take back what I said about you being sexy. You're still a child."

"But... Katara!"

"Sorry, but the Ice Queen has returned." Katara said, unable to stop a playful grin from forming on her face.

"Oh, really?" Aang asked, swiping her into his arms. "Because you know what I think?"

"What?"

Aang lowered his sexy voice just a little, now it was just slightly husky and even more sexy than normal. "I love you, Katara." He whispered seductively.

Katara melted at the sound of his voice. "I... take it back again... you are sexy." Aang grinned and finally pulled her into that breath-taking kiss that she had been waiting an hour for.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: It's short. Oh well.<strong>


	4. Hair

**Chapter IV: Hair**

Katara smiled as she peeked around the door frame into her fifteen year old boyfriend's room. He was still asleep, but that didn't shock her very much. He had been sleeping in much more often recently.

Her grin widened as she kicked off her shoes and crept quietly into the room, and when she was at his bedside, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

For several seconds, there was no indication that he felt anything, and then, ever so slowly, he began to respond to her kiss. "Mmm..." He sighed, slowly waking up with his eyes still closed. "I really hope that you are my girlfriend, because if you're not, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Lucky for me, I am your girlfriend." Katara whispered, kissing him some more.

She crawled into the bed next to him, and he turned on his side to face her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She kissed him until she felt light-headed, and pulled away from his lips slightly. "Good morning, love."

"Waking up to you, this is the best morning." Aang responded, pulling her tighter against himself as he kissed her again. "Yeah, I can definitely get used to this."

Katara smiled at him, and leaned closer to him, pulling him into another kiss, pressing herself flush against his body. They shifted their bodies together so that Aang was lying on his back and Katara rested on top of him.

It was very rare for them to kiss like this, but it was exhilarating at the same time. Just the thought that Sokka could catch them at it at any time made it totally worth it.

Katara met his bright silver eyes, and sank into another passionate kiss. Katara sighed happily when his tongue probed her lips, seeking entrance, and she parted her lips, granting it. They shifted their heads to a different angle as the kiss deepened, and their tongues met.

Katara's hand drifted up to his face, caressing his check, and then she froze against him. She pulled away from him, gazing at her boyfriend in shock.

"What?" Aang asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"You need to shave." Katara said, almost as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Aang stared at her in confusion. He had just shaved his scalp yesterday. There was no way that his hair was growing back that quickly. A moment later he realized that Katara never reminded him to shave his scalp anyway, because she was always hoping that he would let his hair grow in.

He reached up and ran his hand along his scalp, feeling nothing but smooth skin.

"No, Aang... here." Katara took his hand and ran it along his checks. Sure enough, there was some hair growth on his checks. Not a lot, but just enough to be noticeable.

"Whoa." Aang said, now running his hand along his chin where there was some more hair growth. "Um... wow... I didn't expect this."

"I guess I didn't either. But I should have." Katara said. "Sokka started growing facial hair at fifteen as well. I just never really noticed because he kept himself clean-shaven."

"Well... at least I'm already familiar with how to shave." Aang said with a shrug.

"You mean... you're gonna shave it off as well?" Katara asked.

Aang gave her a confused look. "Of course. Well... in the Air Nomad culture, young men were expected to remain clean-shaven throughout their youths. The elders sometimes grew out their facial hair, but not all of them did. Do you really want me to have hair that badly?"

"Well, I've told you before. It is awfully sexy." Katara said.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I know that you really like me with hair, but I only grew my hair out in the Fire Nation because my life depended on it. It's against my culture, and since I'm the Last Airbender, I've got to keep my culture alive somehow."

"I know." Katara said. She ran her hand along his scalp, imagining herself to be running her fingers through his hair. "I still miss it."

"Now, come on, let me get up." Aang said, helping Katara roll off his body, thus allowing him to sit up. "I've got to go take care of this." He gestured to his face.

He stood up and Katara realized that he was wearing his standard sleep-wear, just his pants with no shirt. As he stood up beside the bed and stretched, Katara's eyes drifted down his body appreciatively, when they suddenly locked on the area just below his navel.

A blush crept onto her face with the realization that he didn't shave all the hair off his body.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Every Aang fangirl knows, and I know, that Aang will turn into a sexy piece of meat when he gets older. Only a little bit longer for Katara to 'tap that'. X3<strong>


	5. Maturity

**LES: This is one of the stories where I've done a Lemon removal. When you get to the place where the Lemon should be, there will be a link that you can type into your browser that will take you to my Tumblr to read the whole thing. I'm warning you only once: only follow the link if you are okay with EXPLICIT SEXUAL MATERIAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Maturity<strong>

_Just because the 'date' portion of the night was over didn't mean that it had to end._ Katara thought to herself.

She and Aang were currently in Ba Sing Se, celebrating his sixteenth birthday. Even thought his birthday had been a few days ago, the Avatar's coming of age had been marked by a huge party, which did not give them the chance to celebrate, just the two of them. Thus, this date night was dedicated to celebrating Aang's birthday a little late... with just the two of them.

They walked down the street, hand-in-hand, silently enjoying each other's company. Katara couldn't help herself; she was forced to glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

She mentally compared this adult Aang to the child Aang that she had first met, and the differences were stark. First of all, he had gotten much taller. He was taller than Zuko and almost as tall as Sokka, though he still probably had a few growth spurts left in him. His body was a magnificent specimen, which shocked Katara considering how much food he could eat in a single sitting. Constant Bending kept all that food from affecting his body in a negative way.

He was extremely handsome... not average handsome, but exotic handsome. He was not rugged like Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation men. He was a soft and quiet handsome; lean, flexible, and strong like a feline.

His best feature, besides his perfect body, were his gray eyes. Katara couldn't really describe them as 'gray' anymore. Gray just sounded so dull and boring, and Aang's eyes were nothing like that. His eyes were pure silver, and every bit as alluring to look at as the precious metal.

She had loved her twelve-year old Aang, but this version of Aang lit a fire inside her belly that screamed for his touch. Sometimes it almost got to be too much, and she had to physically restrain herself from leaping at him and having her way with him. (Not that she thought he would protest, for she had seen the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. When his silver eyes darkened with desire, she knew that he felt lust just as she did.)

They made their way together back to Aang's small mansion in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se where the entire Gaang would stay on their trips to the Earth Kingdom capital. Aang unlocked the door and they both stepped inside, being quiet and careful not to disturb the others who were probably asleep.

Well... maybe not as asleep as she once thought... Aang and Katara passed by Sokka's door and saw a piece of cloth tied to the door knob, an age old warning to keep out, lest the intruder get their eyes burned out.

Aang and Katara giggled together, while Katara called her older brother a filthy hypocrite. He seemed hell-bent on making sure that his sister stayed a virgin forever, and yet would have sex with any pretty girl who wanted him. Katara didn't know who was in the room with him and didn't care... probably just a fangirl, seduced by Sokka's old line of having taught the Avatar everything he knew.

Aang and Katara quietly tip-toed passed Sokka's door and Toph's door, hoping that she was sleeping deeply enough to not bother them, but no such luck. Apparently, the Spirits were not listening to their silent prayers because the door flew open and Toph appeared.

"Toph!" Aang and Katara gasped together.

"I didn't know you were still awake." Katara said.

"It's kinda hard to sleep with all the sex games going on in the next room." Toph commented sourly. "So... how did your date go?"

"It's..." Katara began, and then swallowed her words. She had almost confessed that it wasn't over yet, but she couldn't very well confess that. "It went fine." She said slowly and carefully, hoping that Toph couldn't detect half-truths. The date had gone fine, and that wasn't a lie.

Toph smirked at them. "Okay, I understand. I won't rat you out as long as you keep the vibrations to a minimum." She said, slamming the door in their faces before they could protest.

The couple blushed at each other, and then silently continued down the hallway to Katara's room, which was just before Aang's master bedroom. They stopped outside the door, and Aang faced her, taking her hands in his. "I did really have fun tonight. Thank you, Katara."

"Um... Aang, I do sort of have a confession to make." Katara said. Aang gazed at her, concerned. "No, it's nothing bad. I just... don't want tonight to end."

"Oh." Aang said, understanding, or at least how he understood her statement. He thought she just wanted a private steamy make-out. "Okay. You want to come to my room?"

"Yes." Katara said, holding hands with him again as they moved swiftly and quietly down the hallway. They came to Aang's room, and he pulled the door open and they both stepped in.

While Aang busied himself with lighting the candles around the room with Firebending, Katara moved over to his bed, definitely the best one in the house, and lay down upon it, a wordless invitation for him to climb on.

Aang turned and looked at her once he was done with the candles, and understood that message loud and clear. He moved over to the bed and climbed on with her. He settled himself down next to her, leaned into her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss while resting his hand on her waist.

Katara returned his kiss with a passion, lazily connecting with him, and pulling away for a breath before reconnecting. Who didn't love moments like this? The moment was made even better by the knowledge that, if she had anything to say about it, she would finally be quelling the fires of lust that tormented her night after night. She was ready to experience love to the fullest with her boyfriend.

"Aang." Katara whispered, drawing his attention to her from her lips. He glanced at her, and she boldly took his hand in hers and slid it up to her breast. Aang's eyes widened as she pressed his hand to her breast, a part of her body he had never dared to explore before.

"Katara..." He gasped in shock.

"Shh..." Katara hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. "I want this from you Aang."

Unfortunately, the dots were still not connected in Aang's mind, and he didn't realize that she was asking him for sex. He kissed her again, toying with her breast as their kisses deepened and became more urgent.

Katara adjusted her body slightly against his so that she could reach up and caress his firm chest in return. Aang moaned softly against her lips, but didn't realize she had an ulterior motive until she began to slip his shirt off.

The dots were finally connecting in Aang's mind and he froze against her. His mind kicked into high gear as she pushed his robes down his shoulders and he grabbed her hands, stopping her from fully removing the cloth. "Katara, what are you doing?" He asked.

Katara stared at him, apparently confused by his confusion. "Don't you know what sex is?" She asked.

"Of course I know what sex..." Aang began heatedly, and then the words caught in his throat. For many moments, he could not speak and his breath came in sharp, nervous pants. "Katara... you really want to...?"

"Yes, Aang, I want to." Katara said. "I thought you understood when I said that I didn't want tonight to be over and when I let you touch me."

"Katara... are you sure that you want to have sex with me?" Aang asked firmly. "I mean... we're not even married..."

"Weren't you the one who told me that the Air Nomads considered marriage to be a technicality when compared to the glory of love?" Katara asked.

"But the Water Tribe..." Aang began.

"Things have changed in the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said. "We are not as structured as the Northern Water Tribe. All that matters is that we are two consenting adults."

Aang's eyes dropped, and then he stared back into Katara's eyes. "I hope you really mean that... because once we start traveling down that road, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop." Katara said, pulling Aang closer to her, and pushing his robe off his body. "Make love to me."

Even with the invitation as clear as day, Aang still hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to Katara. It was something that had occupied his dizziest daydreams for years. It was just that he was nervous that the time was now. He knew what sex was, but he didn't have much knowledge beyond that. He feared that his inexperience would make him appear clumsy or, even worse, make the experience unpleasant for her.

Katara kissed the line of his jaw, slowly traveling down to his neck. "Aang, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I'm worried..." Aang began nervously. "This is my... first time and I don't know that much about making love besides the basics. I'm just afraid that I'll mess it up." He confessed.

"It's all right." Katara whispered, kissing him. "Do you think that I have any more experience than you? This is my first time too. But I still want this with you. If anything embarrassing happens, let's not hold it against each other and just enjoy ourselves."

* * *

><p>Lemon Link: :  / light-eco-sage . tumblr post / 25262109832 / puberty - chapter - 5 - maturity - kataang - smut

(Remove Spaces for Link)

* * *

><p>The kiss was slow and lazy, but still full of passion. The depth of the feelings that he portrayed to her through his touch and his kiss was enough to bring tears of happiness to her eyes. Katara pulled away from Aang, slightly chocking on her emotions. "I love you, Aang... so much." She whispered hoarsely.<p>

"I love you too, Katara." Aang replied just as quietly, kissing her neck, revealing in the taste of salt that he found there.

Katara sighed, content to enjoy the attentions he lavished on her skin in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She noticed that his kisses became slower and lazier, and he sagged against her even more. She looked down as much as she could and found that he was starting to drift to sleep upon her breasts. "You tired?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Aang replied half-heartedly. "Finishing like that... really takes it out of a guy."

"But what if I want to do that again?" Katara asked.

Aang groaned in longing. "I'd love too. But I'm wiped out. At least let me rest a little, and then we'll talk about Round Two." Without any further ado, he fell fast asleep against her breasts, his breathing now deep and even, and all of his body functions pretty much returned to normal.

Katara sighed, allowing Aang the rest that his body so craved. She also closed her eyes, her fingers caressing his skin of his shoulders and back softly.

She almost couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She could only imagine what would happen if she had the ability to travel back in time... if she could go back to her younger self before she met Aang and told her that she would one day be the Avatar's lover, her younger self would probably thinks she was crazy. And if she had told her fourteen year old self that she would not only be the Avatar's lover, but Aang's lover, she would probably say that was completely impossible.

He was too young, too short, and too immature.

But Aang had not remained a twelve year old boy. He had matured, tempered in the fires of war; he had grown, thanks to puberty. He was no longer the boy that she had first met as he emerged from an iceberg. He was now a young man, one that was painfully handsome, and completely in love with her.

The man resting on top of her was one that she really could spend the rest of her life with. They had love, passion, intimacy, trust, and every other quality that she had heard leads to a successful relationship. She wanted a life with him. She wanted marriage and children and growing old with him.

The future was so clear to her. They would get married, and live in a house filled with children, a mixture of Airbenders and Waterbenders. She had names picked out and everything.

"Aang." She whispered, taking great care to not wake him up. "I love you so much, and if you ask me to marry you, I'll say yes in a heartbeat."

Silence enveloped them.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
